


Last Minute Nerves

by Goddess47



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 21:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14458554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: He really wanted to ditch the clothes, shift and justrun





	Last Minute Nerves

   
Derek closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_I can do this._

He really wanted to ditch the fancy clothes, shift and just _run_... but he knew that was nerves. 

The door opened and the Sheriff... no, John came in. 

"You okay?" John asked, eyes full of concern. 

Derek could only nod.

John gave a rueful grin. "I know how you feel. I felt the same way, you know. Came close to just leaving out the back door and going away..." 

Derek snorted. 

"Except I knew Claudia would hunt me down and drag me back," John admitted. "And if you run now, Stiles will do the same to you." 

Derek gave a small laugh. "That's true!"

"Now, come here," John said. He put his hand on Derek's shoulder and gently brought him closer. Once he knew Derek wouldn't... couldn't move away, John brought him in for a fierce hug. 

Derek wound his arms around John, grateful for the contact. It was warm, protective, and John smelled of coffee, gun oil, and _family_...no, of _pack_...

Derek returned the hug and held on. 

John hugged like Stiles did, with his whole heart. It was comfortable and comforting.

Leaning away a bit but not letting Derek completely go, John said, "Thank you for making my son so happy."

Derek swallowed. "He makes me happy, too."

John brushed at Derek's tux, re-aligning the shoulders a bit. 

"Ready?" John asked.

Derek realized _Yes, I am!_

"Ready!" Derek replied.


End file.
